stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Starblend Coffee
en Aesopos |datum=31-08-2007 |hoofdzetel=Quality Center I |sector=koffieproducent }} Starblend Coffee is een Libertaanse koffieproducent. De hoofdzetel bevindt zich in het Quality Center I, in de Haven van Wikistad. Het bedrijf wordt bestuurd door Aesopos en en maakt deel uit van de Quality Holding (onderdeel: Quality Foods). Onze koffies zijn te koop bij Quality en Coffee a gogo. Bij deze laatste kan je ook heerlijke koffies drinken, gemaakt met onze koffiesoorten. Productie en verwerking De grondstoffen voor onze heerlijke koffie komen van over de hele wereld. Zo’n 80% van onze koffiebonen zijn afkomstig uit Latijns-Amerika en Zuidoost-Azië. Ook Oost-Afrika en de Arabische wereld zijn regio’s die Starblend Coffee van haar koffiebonen voorzien. De bonen (het zijn eigenlijk zaden) worden per schip overgebracht naar de Haven van Wikistad en daar verwerkt en eventueel verpakt. Sedert 2004 heeft Starblend ook een verwerkend bedrijf in Brazilië, waar de meeste Latijns-Amerikaanse bonen verwerkt worden. Ook in Indonesië zijn er al fabrieken van Starblend. thumb|180px|Mooi gebrande koffiebonen. thumb|180px|Een beker koffie met een lekkere honingwafel, verkrijgbaar bij [[Coffee a gogo.]] thumb|180px|''Summertime Blend'', heel geschikt voor ijskoffie. thumb|180px|Een Starblend-beker. thumb|180px|Onze cadeauboxen zijn altijd geliefde geschenken. Procedure # De koffiebonen worden in Latijns-Amerika, Zuidoost-Azië of Oost-Afrika geplukt. # Na een strenge selectie worden ze naar de verwerkende fabrieken gebracht (Haven van Wikistad, Brazilië of Indonesië). # De koffiebonen worden gemelangeerd voor een stabielere smaak. # De zaden worden gebrand tot ze hun bekende bruine kleur hebben. # De koffie wordt gemalen, maar kan ook ongemalen verpakt worden. # De (on)gemalen koffie wordt verpakt (de Haven van Wikistad of Brazilië). # Kleine pakjes komen in de supermarkten en kruidenierszaken terecht. Grotere verpakkingen vinden hun weg naar Coffee a gogo of andere horecazaken. Producten Pure Coffee Blends De Pure Coffee Blends zijn heerlijke blends, allemaal van koffiebonen één regio gemaakt. * Smooth Latin Blend *: Een van de populairste producten van Starblend Coffee. Deze koffie bestaat volledig uit Latijns-Amerikaanse koffiebonen en heeft een heldere smaak. Een zachte koffie met een smakelijke nasmaak. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g * Mild Latin Blend *: De Mild Latin Blend is gelijkaardig aan de Smooth Latin. De koffiebonen zijn ook afkomstig uit Zuid- en Centraal-Amerika. Toch is deze koffie milder, vooral dankzij de zorgvuldige selectie van koffiebonen. Deze Mild Latin Blend leent zich uiterst goed als ontbijtkoffie en heeft een heerlijke eerste indruk. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g * Summertime Blend *: Summertime Blend is een heerlijke koffiesoort, exclusief van Oost-Afrikaanse koffiebonen. Hij heeft een sterke smaak en is heel zomers door zijn fruitige toets. Heel geschikt voor ijskoffie (iced coffee''Iced coffee'' of ijskoffie is niet hetzelfde als café glacé. Iced coffee is een koffie op koelkasttemperatuur, met ijsblokjes in. Wordt meestal met veel melk gedronken.) omdat de koude de fruitige ondertoon versterkt. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g Starblend House Blends * House Blend ''Europe'' *: De Europe House Blend is veruit de populairste Starblend koffie. Het is een mix van Latijns-Amerikaanse en Zuidoost-Aziatische koffiebonen, vervolledigd met Italian Roast. Europe is heel geschikt voor espressokoffie. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g en 1kg * House Blend ''Africa'' *: Africa is een ongelofelijk lekkere koffie. Deze mix van organische Afrikaanse en Zuid-Amerikaanse koffiebonen zorgt voor een complexe en krachtige koffie. Een heerlijke smaak van citrusvruchten en welriekende bloemen komt je tegemoet bij het drinken. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g en 1kg Starblend Extra Blends * Zambia Supreme Blend *: Zambia Supreme is de meest complexe koffie uit het Starblend-gamma, en dat zeker voor een koffie van een enkele origine. Zoals de naam doet vermoeden, komt deze krachtige blend uit Afrika. Smaken als noten, cacao en een zurige fruitsmaak maken deze koffie zo speciaal; zo smaak je citrus- en steenvruchten en zelfs thee. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g * Brazil Chilly Blend *: Een koffie gemaakt van Latijns-Amerikaanse, Arabische en Afrikaanse koffiebonen. Brazil Chilly is speciaal gebrand tot een zachte en mooi bruine koffie om zijn sterke smaken te accentueren. Deze blend is heel geschikt als Ice Coffee omdat heerlijke citrustoetsen te voorschijn komen gecombineerd met ijs. *: Verkrijgbaar gemalen en ongemalen, in volgende groottes: 250g en 400g Cadeauboxen Starblend Coffee biedt sinds heden ook mooi cadeauboxen aan. Elk van deze geschenkjes bestaat uit twee of meer blends en een extra geschenk. * On the porch Gift Box *: On the porch bestaat uit een mooie metalen doos van Starblend Coffee. Binnenin vindt je twee pakketjes van 250g, Summertime Blend en Brazil Chilly Blend. Beide koffies zijn heel geschikt voor ijskoffies en zijn een geliefd cadeau in de zomer. On the porch is zeker een van de populairste cadeaus in Libertas. Als surplus krijg je een mooi ijskoffieglas, met kleurrijke motieven versierd. * Favorites Gift Box *: Party Gift Box bundelt de twee populairste Starblends-koffies. In de mooie houten geschenkdoos tref je Smooth Latin Blend en House Blend Europe aan. Twee heerlijke koffies waarmee je iedere koffiedrinker een plezier mee doet. Daarbij krijg je twee moderne, maar sobere koppen. left|150px|thumb|''Hier wordt Starblends Coffee geserveerd.'' 150px|left|thumb|Onze koffies vind je allemaal bij [[Coffee a gogo.]] Zakelijk Leverancier van Wij leveren onze heerlijke koffie ondermeer aan de beroemde Coffee a gogo-shops en Urban Bistro. Ook supermarktketen Quality en de shops van Quality Oil beschikken over ons leveringen. Wilt u ook Starblend Coffee in uw rekken? Laat het ons weten! Bestuur en eigendom Starblend Coffee was voor 50% eigendom van Aesopos, en voor 50% van , de oprichter. Op 1 september werd het door de Quality Holding overgenomen. Het bestuur wordt wel nog steeds door deze twee heren geregeld. Klanten Ben je een klant of een fan van Starblend Coffee? Nu is je kans om het aan de wereld te verkondigen eindelijk gekomen! Klik... hier! Starblend Coffee heeft tevens de eer officiële hofleverancier van de Loviaanse koninklijke familie te zijn. Meer informatie daarover vindt u hier. Referenties Categorie:Voedingsverwerkend bedrijf Categorie:Quality Foods Categorie:Bedrijf